Ticket Keeper
"Listen up everyone! We're putting Heaven out of business. Get ready for war." The Ticket Keeper is Lucifer's right hand demon. Lucifer typically gives orders and the Ticket Keeper delivers them to the demons. The Ticket Keeper is also responsible for accounting for all the sinners that enter the carnival, making sure that somehow, directly or indirectly, they get led to their "acts". He is also the keeper of The 666 Rules of The Devil's Carnival. History The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 When Tamara is killed and sent to Hell, she looks out her car's window and sees the silhouette of Ticket Keeper, who apparently went to collect her along with The Tamer ("Heaven's All Around"). After Tamara, Ms. Merrywood and John arrive to the carnival, Ticket Keeper announces that Painted Doll, The Twin, the Hobo Clown and the Scorpion were going to serve as the attendees' tormenters and when he realizes that Scorpion didn't show up for the roll call he asks Painted Doll to find and cage him again. When the Magician complaints for not being in an act, Ticket-Keeper states that Lucifer would be participating in the night's events personally and that there was no need for additional carnies. When Ms. Merrywood and John arrive at the Ticket Booth, Ticket Keeper takes their tickets and explains the rules of the carnival and the consequences of breaking them ("666"). When Ms. Merrywood accidentaly litters, Ticket Keeper immediately arrives and tells her that she just broke the rule 129: No Littering and sends The Tamer after her, ignoring her protests. While Ms. Merrywood receives her punishment, Ticket Keeper doesn't make fun of her and stands in the shadows with a sad look on his face ("A Penny For A Tale"). While Painted Doll sings about Tamara's demise after she is killed by the Scorpion, Ticket Keeper watches on with the same sympathetic expression ("Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale"). When John breaks the rule of not cutting in line, Ticket Keeper appears next to him and tells him what had has done as The Tamer walks towards them with a mace. However, Ticket Keeper takes pity on John and allows him to enter Lucifer's funhouse and continue his search for his son. After Lucifer sends John to Heaven, Ticket Keeper reminds Lucifer that what he did was against the rules and Lucifer reveals to him his plans to overthrow Heaven and redeem sinners instead of torturing them over and over. Ticket Keeper tells the carnies the news and celebrates with them for the upcoming war with Heaven. Appearance Ticket Keeper is an elderly man with pale, yellowish skin and purple lips. He is mostly bald except for a mane of gray hair around his head. He wears a navy blue, worn out coat and a tricolored shirt with ruffled sleeves, slacks and boots. He has pocket watches of various colors hanging from from chains on his coat. Personality Ticket Keeper is a nice, well-mannered man. He is very devoted to his job, enforcing the rules when necessary. He believes that they should be followed and held to the highest regard, as order and integrity are the two most important components in making the carnival successful. Although Ticket Keeper is far from a malicious or cruel man, he takes great pleasure in seeing those who break rules be punished. Out of everyone in Hell, The Ticket Keeper seems to be the only one to feel sympathy for the sinners. He is visibly shaken by the lashing The Tamer gives Ms. Merrywood, seems to honestly pity Tamara and John (going so far as to both give the latter advice and wave off The Tamer after John breaks one of the rules), and generally comes across as more of a caring father than supervisor; he appears to hope that all sinners will see the error of their ways. Relationships Lucifer The Ticket Keeper is Lucifer's second-in-command and seems to be on relatively equal terms with him. Lucifer seems to have a great deal of trust with the Ticket Keeper, since he has been entrusted with The 666 Rules of The Devil's Carnival and keeping order in his Carnival when Lucifer is not able to oversee it. The Painted Doll When Painted Doll arrived to the carnival Ticket Keeper was the only one who offered her help. Ticket Keeper is seemingly fond of the Painted Doll as he always smiles at her and gently touches her face whenever he sees her. Songs *666 Trivia *He is Terrance Zdunich's favorite carnie. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Carnies Category:Male Carnies Category:Major Demons